


Hunter/Hunted

by Dmnq8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmnq8/pseuds/Dmnq8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter becomes hunted,turns hunter again. And vice versa. Two-shot. Yaoi, het. M/M, M/F, M/F/M. Naru/Hina/Hana/Sasu in various ways. Dominant, slightly dark Naruto. Sequel to The Price of Salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to 'The Price of Salvation'. There's SasuHina, SasuHana, NaruHina and NaruHana in this so stop right now if you don't like this sort of thing. You've been warned. If you don't like this scenario then DON'T READ.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

# Hunter/Hunted

Chapter 1

"Sir, where are you going?" Konohamaru asked in alarm. Naruto had just slammed his pen down on his desk and stood up, leaving three towering stacks of paper work.

"Out," was the curt reply. Naruto didn't necessarily like being questioned by his assistant. He walked into the adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open.

"But, Hokage-sama, these forms can't be put off much longer-"

Naruto sighed, bending to look in the mirror over the sink. "I'll deal with them, Konohamaru. Don't I always do my job properly?" He ran a hand through his blonde spikes, dragged the same hand down over his mouth. He was presentable.

"Yes, sir. You're right. I'm sorry. What about Kiba?"

Naruto washed his hands of pen ink and dried them on the hand towel. He glanced at his assistant with a frown. "What about him?"

"I told you, he's been trying to schedule a meeting with you since yesterday. He's waiting outside the office now."

Naruto paused in the act of putting on the light cloak he'd received on completing his Sage training. "Oh. Yeah, you did tell me." He shrugged the coat all the way on. "I'll see him when I get back, too. Pencil him in."

Konohamaru did this in the planner he kept on his person at all times, even as he jogged to the office door as Naruto was exiting it. "But-"

Kiba stood up when Naruto strode out of the office. "Naruto, buddy, thank God. Look, I need an ANBU unit to help me. I tried to stop her, but-"

Naruto laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kiba, sorry, but I have something to attend to." And he was gone, almost running down the hall, the hem of his cloak swirling as he turned a corner.

Kiba turned to Konohamaru. "Where's he going?"

Konohamaru grimaced, leading the older Jounin into the Hokage's office. "I have no idea."

Kiba studied the man as he started going through papers on the desk. The room smelled strongly of Naruto's wild scent… and something else. His eyes widened. "Has he been acting restless lately?" he asked Konohamaru suddenly.

The younger man glanced up. "You know how different he's been since Sasuke was released from prison, but… yeah, now that you mention it. He has been acting a bit on edge. He's usually so calm and in control. Why?"

Kiba groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he was right, this was _really_ going to complicate things.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Life was good.

One, he was Hokage. It was a very difficult job, but one he was glad he'd pursued despite how much it demanded from him. It wasn't all glory and fun the way he'd thought as a kid, but he did have recognition throughout the ninja world as one of the strongest, fiercest and most capable Kage ever to earn the title.

Two, he had Sasuke. It had taken years, many of them with the man sitting in jail. It had taken sacrifices. The man would never be _completely_ owned, but he was Naruto's and that was all the Eighth Hokage cared about.

Third, he was ready to finally start a family.

He'd selected someone he thought would be suitable; meek, willing and unattached. He didn't want someone who'd be too much trouble, or who would make demands of him. She'd be there to receive, house, and grow his seed, nothing more. Sasuke was his true partner and that was that.

Naruto exited the Hokage building and took a moment to inhale the fresh summer air. It was hot, midmorning. A gorgeous day.

Time to hunt.

That was exactly how he saw it. He lowered his head from smelling the air and looked around. Villagers knew he was approachable for the most part, but did not go out of their way to try and stop him when he was obviously intent on getting somewhere. His stride was long and determined. He didn't make eye contact with too many people, not wanting to encourage conversation. Besides, it wasn't an uncommon sight to see him around the village; he was a hands-on ruler, getting involved with the villagers quite often. Just not when he had pressing business elsewhere.

He wondered how she'd react.

She wasn't assertive enough to be a teacher, or interested in medical jutsus. She was incredibly intelligent, a bookish type, so that left the Konoha Library. Top researcher of jutsus and senior archivist, to be exact.

-oOo-

He paused upon entering the hushed atmosphere of the library. It was somewhat crowded. Tokubetsu Exams were held during the summer, so every Jounin who felt him or herself eligible was parked at the desks, some sitting in aisles with caffeinated drinks by their hands and backpacks, no doubt full of food, to fuel their frenzied studying; books weren't checked out during exams, since they might be used for cheating. No one wanted to leave and risk the book they were cramming from being snatched up by someone else. He inwardly bemoaned the fact that the first part of the exam was written, necessitating this crush of people on his hunting grounds.

Heads glanced up at seeing the Hokage enter, waited to see if some announcement would be made and when none was forthcoming, lowered to resume studying. Nothing was said.

Naruto prowled between the desks, making himself at home as he searched unhurriedly through the first floor. He reached the first row in the long procession of aisles to the right of the entrance and walked up it leisurely, stepping over outstretched legs.

He heard a soft, feminine voice and turned his head. There, through the books in the aisle to his left, he could see the back of her head.

"Water jutsu, water affinity and countering water techniques are in section C of the library, upstairs and to your right," she said to a bespectacled girl.

Naruto slowly walked around the end of the aisle and studied her as she turned from the departing girl and resumed shelving some books. He leaned against the wall, blatantly watching her. She glanced up and he liked the way her eyes widened at seeing him.

"Oh! H-Hokage-sama! Is there s-something you needed, sir?"

"Nothing at all," he said easily. His hands were in his pockets. She wavered, unsure if she should ask again or just leave it at that. He enjoyed her confusion. It made him horny. Eventually she was called away by another patron. She left to help them with a last glance behind her at Naruto.

He waited a beat and followed her. Sauntering casually, idly looking over titles as he passed them, he exited the aisle to find her bent over a table, explaining something quietly to three students.

The dramatic curve of her hip pulled her modest skirt tight as she bent over. The heavy swell of her breasts balanced the curve of her hip as she reached across the table to turn another boy's page to point something out. One of her legs came off the floor, calling attention to her shapely calf, ending in a black pump.

Naruto felt blood settle heavily in his loins. He was visited by an urge to rip the clothes from her where she stood and spread her on that table, on top of the books, in front of everyone. He wondered if the students would run away or stick around to watch.

She was moving, clicking briskly away to retrieve data for someone. He followed.

Apparently, she was too busy to notice right away how he tailed her, but a few of the students saw and thought to watch. He quelled their curiosity with pointed stares. They held his blue eyes for all of two seconds before dropping their eyes back to whatever books they were holding.

Aisles, shelves, corners, back rooms. She bustled and he followed. The sway of her hips, the way her long hair brushed against her bare arms, all had him hot and tense. She was just so _female_. He couldn't think about anything but dominating her.

She turned to answer a question some boy asked and saw him watching her. She hesitated, his direct gaze unnerving her. The answer she gave the boy was stammered, her eyes skipping to the large blonde who watched her from twenty feet away.

Now that she'd noticed, she couldn't fail to be aware of how he followed her. It wasn't obvious. He looked at what the patrons were studying, glanced at how a few spoke amongst themselves in whispers, perused books in a careless manner… but he was stalking her. His occasional pointed glance in her direction emphasized this.

-oOo-

Nervous, she circled the entire library, on the pretense of helping people. Some actually did need help. She even took the stairs to the second floor. She didn't immediately see him come up behind her and breathed an audible sigh of relief. The way he'd been shadowing her was creepy. If he needed something, why didn't he just say so? Or maybe he was reviewing her performance of her job here? She hoped no one had complained about her or-

He appeared on the low wall that overlooked the ground floor of the library. He crouched there, having jumped from downstairs, his eyes going directly to her when she made a small frightened sound. Other people also uttered muffled cries of fright at seeing a large man suddenly appear like that. Then they saw that it was the Hokage and relaxed.

She didn't. But she didn't confront him, either. Instead, she turned and located a cart of books that needed to be re-shelved. She latched onto the cart, trembling slightly now in anxiety and made her way down an aisle at random. She was busy looking behind her, trying to see if he was following her. The upper floor of the library wasn't as populated as downstairs, but there were still quite a few people.

He was nowhere around. Her hand went to her throat, where sweat was trickling over her collarbone to slide into her cleavage. A sigh escaped her. Now she glanced at the high shelves surrounding her and saw that she was in the wrong aisle for the books in the cart. She walked quickly to the aisles across the room, turning a corner into an L shaped extension to the room that, for the moment, was free of people. Three short aisles were at the end of the long part of the L. She went to the last one and positioned her cart to begin re-shelving.

The first book was on forbidden jutsu. She had to step on the footstool placed in the corner to reach the very top shelf, where the book belonged. There, squatting on top of the shelves, was Naruto. His blue eyes had her stifling a scream as she toppled backward. He vanished and she felt him behind her, catching her before she could fall.

-oOo-

He didn't release her immediately. Her struggles against his chest were very pleasant, very… soft. So much soft woman in his arms. He squeezed her, lowering his face to her cleavage. He pressed his nose to the valley the top buttons of her silk blouse left exposed and inhaled.

She went still, quivering in fear and incomprehension. She was probably wondering what the Hokage was doing, putting his hands on her like this. He raised his head from her breasts, licking the sweat there as an afterthought. She jumped in his arms. A small 'eep' sound passed her lips.

He'd been walking the tops of the shelves, watching as she peered around, looking to see if he'd followed her. The way she'd visibly relaxed had amused him. But hunting was done.

He looked down into her wide lilac eyes. "I want you, Hinata."

She blinked, dismay on her face. Then a blush crept up her neck, slowly covering her face. He didn't receive a protest, so he stood her on the footstool again. This placed her breasts at eye-level. He bent forward and closed his mouth over one peak, through the plum-colored silk of her blouse. The nipple hardened immediately into a plump berry of sensitivity.

Hinata grasped the shelves behind her, her mouth falling open silently as the wet heat of his tongue and lips dragged her blouse against her skin. The material abraded her nerves, making her shudder, which made the entire bookshelf teeter disturbingly. Naruto steadied it with a hand.

He wanted her. When he'd said those words, her heart had actually stopped beating for several seconds. Her childhood love of him hadn't left her. It lay dormant within her, acknowledged as an impossibility in the face of his constant, never-ending pursuit of Sasuke. Even now, she knew, as the whole village knew, that they were living together. But he wanted her and before she could say anything he was standing her on the stool and sucking her nipple through the fabric of her blouse.

The sensation was more than she could stand. No one had ever touched her like this. Even as she grabbed the shelves behind her for support, she felt her nether lips swell rapidly, becoming dewed with sticky moisture. Then, oh god, he was hooking a hand into her blouse, ripping it open with a small tug of his fingers. The buttons flew off to hit the wall behind him with small ticking sounds, bounced off his chest. She looked down to find a kunai in his hand.

A flick and the bra was dealt with. Her breasts spilled free richly, making her murmur in protest. He ignored her to latch directly onto one rosy crest and rolled the puckered nub on his tongue, his hands pushing the halves of her blouse aside to slide around her waist, slipping to her back to hold her steady against his mouth.

The hard rhythmic suction had her panting, her hands settling like frightened birds in the nest of his hair. He feasted, moving from one breast to the other and back, dragging his tongue across her skin, slurping up and down the deep cleavage. He released her waist with one hand to cup and squeeze one deliciously overweight orb and shoved as much of it as he could into his mouth, sucking for all he was worth.

She uttered a scream that was cut short with the back of her hand. They both froze as the faint murmurs of students that had been constant background noise stopped briefly. There was no one down this small extension of the upper floor, but all one had to do was turn a corner and they'd be in plain sight. There had to be over a hundred people in the library itself. After some consideration, Naruto decided he didn't care if people knew what was happening or not. That was actually better. It saved him the time of having to make it known that she was now off limits.

She was shaking. Her reaction had his aggression rising up in him and suddenly he wanted all of her.

He swept her off the stool, and dropped her onto the book cart, her round ass settling into the well that was supposed to house the books. She braced herself with her hands behind her on the cart. Her legs faltered in the air until he dragged the stool over, sat on it, and propped them on his shoulders. He lowered his head to her spread thighs.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't," she began in a mortified whisper.

Those blue eyes glanced up at her. "Call me Naruto-kun, the way you used to. I like that."

"B-but Hoka-"

One blonde brow rose.

"Naruto-kun…"

He looked down again and found a large wet patch on her modest panties. He leaned forward and sucked once, tasting her through the cotton material, making her squeeze his shoulders with her legs convulsively… before ripping a ragged hole in the garment with his teeth.

"Oh!" she gasped.

She was hairless. The smell of her was light, almost shy, the way she was. Her folds glistened with her pearly arousal and Naruto wasted no time in stretching his neck to lap strongly with the flat of his tongue, gathering the cream there in his mouth and tasting it as she writhed in pleasure.

Hinata stared down at the blond head between her thighs. She knew her face had to be as red as a tomato by now, but oh god! She checked a moan as she heard two people, a man and a woman, come into the next aisle over. They were visible through the small gap between the tops of the books on one shelf and the bottom of the shelf above. They were searching industriously for a title they read from a piece of paper the girl held. Only a few feet and one book shelf separated them from her and the Hokage…

The library was silent. She kept her mouth open to make her harsh breathing silent as well, but his mouth… oh, his mouth was doing things to her and a piercing feeling was slowly twisting inside her, making her jerk roughly once, twice, as it built. Naruto steadied her hips as the cart creaked.

The only noise in this section of the library was the wet sounds of Naruto sucking Hinata's exposed labia, running his tongue up and down the inner lips, flicking at the fat clitoris with his tongue as it swelled, peeking from beneath its hood. The two people in the next aisle stopped their murmuring, looking at each other as if just becoming aware of these sounds.

Naruto let himself feel her tremors, her efforts to control herself, perfectly aware of the people behind him in the next aisle. They probably had a good view of Hinata spread and panting, with one well-known head moving busily between her straining legs.

He wondered how high her self-control was and suddenly gave her clitoris a good, hard suck. She bit her lips, but not before her sob had made it past. He sensed whoever was behind him turning around, looking through the books to see who was making the noise, especially when he kept sucking and the cart rocked back against the wall with a thud as she pushed her thighs against his shoulders. A hand rested on his head, hesitated, then pressed, urging him to continue.

Well, alrighty then.

Hinata opened her eyes when the unbearable suction stopped. Her gaze was caught by the two pairs of eyes peering at her between the books on the shelves behind Naruto. She had a fleeting thought to cover herself and push the Hokage away, but he was suddenly there, pushing between her legs, forcing her thighs wide enough to split her sensible skirt all the way to the hip on both sides. She looked down and gasped.

That would never fit into her.

Her first sight of a naked penis froze her so that all she could do was stare and quiver inwardly. And then he was nudging at her, splitting her apart as her head fell back and she clenched her jaws around a scream.

He stopped, frowning down at her panting, sweat-coated face. She was incredibly tight, forbidding him entry even though her arousal was abundant enough to drip between the twin moons of her ass. "Are you a virgin?"

A sound came from the two people behind him as she whimpered an answer. " _H-hai_ , Hokage-sama."

That changed things. Actually, no it didn't. It was just that an idea had come to him. He pulled back from her entrance and instead set his length against her slit, rubbing back and forth, up and down along the slick valley. The head of his organ scraped her clitoris each time it moved upward and slid down, and soon she was writhing again, moaning now, not trying to check the sound.

Hinata thought she would expire from the hot length of him rubbing her this way. Her body burst into flames of desire, of pleasure, and she couldn't stop the sounds escaping her. Her nails dug into the edge of the cart, the cart itself hitting the wall behind her as her nipples tightened and heat spread outward from deep inside her pelvis somewhere. It spread down her legs, up her middle to the tips of her fingers, her cheeks tingling with it.

Her eyes opened and there he was, gazing down at her sternly, watching, wanting to see her face as her first orgasm smashed through her. He sped up the movements of his hips, pushing her over the edge, humping her fast, her moisture and heat making him leak all over her twitching labia and then it was happening, she was coming and not even her hand shoved into her mouth stifled the noise completely.

Naruto looked aside and found the two people, teens, at the end of the short aisle, watching with their mouths open. They saw the Hokage bent over Hyuuga Hinata, their quiet librarian, who was in the process of coating the front of his unzipped pants and his brazen erection with a flood of fragrant cream. The blue eyes held their shocked gazes until they backed away quietly, without saying a word.

-oOo-

He helped her stand. One heeled shoe was gone. Her skirt was in tatters and her blouse was beyond fastening. Her bra hung from her flushed shoulders, also beyond usability. She was a mess.

"Are you opposed to marriage?" he asked as if they'd only been drinking tea.

"Pardon? I-"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips and explained what he meant in detail. She listened, going still when she understood what he had in mind.

"And afterward," he concluded, "I would still pleasure you, if you like. Do you agree?"

She'd be stupid not to. To be selected for just such a position was the dream of nearly every red-blooded female in Konoha. It was perhaps not exactly what she'd wanted when she dreamed of him, certainly unorthodox… but to be with him... "I agree," she said in a low voice.

He nodded. "I will call a meeting with your father tonight. Tender your resignation to this place, you won't be working here anymore."

He took off his Sage cloak and held it for her. She turned and threaded her arms through the sleeves, holding the large garment over her dishabille. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned to leave. She stood where she was, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm threaten to buckle her knees.

-oOo-

Every eye in the library fastened on him as he walked calmly down the stairs to the ground floor. They remained on him, heads turning to follow his progress, as he strode unconcernedly out of the building. He knew the two idiots who'd seen him with Hinata had spread the word about what they'd witnessed. Whenever Hinata chose to show herself, and she was discovered wearing his cloak, it would set the tongues wagging further. By tonight the whole village would know.

The bright light of noon had him squinting in the glare. He paused on the wide steps of the library, debating whether or not to stop by Ichiraku Ramen's.

No. His lack of release with Hinata had his blood at a low simmer. He would go back to the office and give himself some relief. Then he would hit that stack of paper work before preparing for the meeting tonight.

There was a short cut that led to an alley behind the Hokage building, where he usually entered through the back door. No need for every single person to see him coming and going. But then, everyone would know he'd been at the library today within the hour, so maybe-

He stilled. Without turning, he knew someone was behind him. Hidden. A smell hit him that had his semi-erection suddenly rock-hard and screaming in his pants. He whirled with a snarl, intent on locating that smell and was hit by a bundle of solid female, also snarling. A flash of a red tattoo on a cheek and then the woman had him in a choke hold around his neck, performing a hand seal and transporting them with a blast of her chakra.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was in the worst heat of her life. During the entire twenty-one day process of pre-estrus, estrus, and diestrus, she was normally confined, along with any other clan females or companion dogs, deep beneath the Inuzuka complex. Thank God she only went into heat twice a year, but these last few cycles had been brutal. Estrus cycles differed from woman to woman in the clan, much the way menstrual cycles differed between ordinary women… hers seemed to be very intense and violent, necessitating chains to keep her from going after the males in her family. Time and again, her mother had urged her to find a mate or let the family find one for her. The men they came up with inevitably stank of servility; fear of her wild, animalistic ways during her heat had her nearly killing them in her frenzy. Only Kiba smelled strong enough, which made it impossible for him to be around her whenever she was in heat; he was also affected by her scent.

Last night had ended her pre-estrus phase, sending her into the estrus phase itself and the absolutely imperative need to be mounted, to mate at all costs. She'd broken free of her chains, running through the compound as a scent, impossibly strong to her sensitive nose and irresistible, had her exhibiting more strength than usual. Kiba had tried to stop her and had ended up throwing her to the ground, his eyes glazed as he fumbled at his pants in preparation for mounting her. Her mother and some other strong females had dragged him away and she had lost herself in the village.

Hunting.

She tracked him from his manor to the office, keeping well away from the smell of her younger brother. He'd only try to stop her again. Then he left the Hokage building and his smell nearly drove her insane… it wasn't the smell of heat. Males didn't go into heat, but it was something akin to the rut other animals went into. At any rate, she was aware that he was in a state of heightened sexuality.

She waited several minutes before following at a safe distance.

She was across the street, outside the library when he exited it an hour later. The smell of another bitch was all over him, but so was his sexual frustration. It was more than she could stand. Outside the Hokage building she made her move.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto glanced around his surroundings, registering a bunch of dogs suddenly stiff at the sight of him. There were women too, lounging around the large room. They were as stiff and still as the dogs, all printed with their clan's facial tattoos.

The smell of them was interesting… but he only had eyes for the one who'd brought him here. Hana. Her name came to him through the fog of sexual need clouding his mind and then she was growling, threatening the other females who'd been creeping up on him. They fled, leaving the room as Hana's kunai sailed after them, speeding their flight.

Him. Her. The dogs.

He rushed her, intent on mounting her, and instead of meekly submitting like he instinctively knew she was supposed to do, she sent him staggering to his knees with a powerful kick to his jaw.

Ah. Yes. Inuzuka women never submitted. He remembered that now.

Well, neither did he. Ever. The bitch would learn soon enough.

On his knees as he was, the position placed his head at the level of her waist. He grabbed her hips, yanking her forward before she could resist him. He buried his face in her crotch, a low growl rumbling through him as her scent, the very core of her, ripped the last of his sanity to shreds. It was overpowering, waking something deep inside him. It was as unlike the smell of Hinata as night was unlike day. Hostility and aggression rose up in him a thousand times stronger than it had for Hinata.

Her vulva was swollen to twice its normal size thanks to being in heat. The pressure his face put on her flesh through her pants had her throwing back her head and coming right where she stood. She keened to the ceiling, and the dogs, crowded against the walls in fright, yipped in commiseration.

He could smell her release. His eyes were red with the need to be inside her, his claws shredding her clothes to have her naked.

-oOo-

She was tall and strong. She fought him, trying to assert her dominance, and more than once he slapped her with enough force to spin her to the floor. Still, she didn't give in. The chase excited him, forced him to establish his superiority over her. Her own claws made short work of his clothes during these initial steps to their mating, and then he managed to flatten her against the wall with his body. His fangs dripped, longing to mark her… but he wouldn't. Not until he'd spoken to the other one he'd marked.

Hana had to be six feet if she was an inch. Her punches, her _wildness_ , were nearly too much for him to handle, even unleashing his strength as he was. The challenge stimulated him as he'd never been stimulated, making him access Kyuubi to hurl her to the wall once more. He grabbed her hair, held her still, and now he did bite her, forced to do so in order to bend the demon bitch to his will.

She submitted at last, quivering to stillness beneath his sweaty, heaving chest, her breasts pressed against him.

He had only to grab her ass and lift her slightly to set her down on his erection. Her weight dropped her down despite his impossible width and she was clawing at his chest, twisting and turning, trying to get away from the murderous pleasure of being stretched so wide. Her swollen, overly sensitive cavern tightened at being penetrated, making him drop his head to hers and growl. Then he was all the way in, there was no place for her to go, and he held her hips still as he began moving.

-oOo-

The thrusts were long. He pulled out to the tip of his massive rod, and slammed all the way in, each time. His length had her going on her toes, the penetrations painfully deep. She was screaming and he liked her screams. He licked her face, her mouth, and then he was kissing her.

The thrusts were hard. Brutally so. Their bodies slapped together, her breasts jerking upward sharply with each shove of his hips. She climaxed repeatedly, tightening around him painfully, but he didn't stop. He thrusted through each savage spasm of her inner muscles. His claws dug into her hips, jerking them forward each time he thrusted into her, enhancing the force that was blinding her with pain and pleasure both.

When he came, it was a hot rush of fluid in her sheath that seeped out onto her thighs, even as he kept hammering into her body.

He wasn't done. And she had her second wind back.

This time he twisted her arm behind her back as she swung at him, and flipped her over so that she knelt on all fours. He knew she only fought him because she wasn't satisfied yet. He knelt behind her, spread her nether lips roughly with his thumbs, and ate her hungrily.

Now she howled shrilly, the feeling was so intense. That set the other dogs to howling in response. She grinded her dripping lips onto him, smearing his seed and her juices all over his face. He lapped and sucked greedily, cleaning her swollen folds of all fluids save his saliva. His tongue entered her and she came again, on his tongue, in his mouth, only to feel him straighten and ram into her again in one devastatingly powerful punch of his body.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Kiba, leading Tsume and a few other clan members, who came to investigate, once the other females in heat had caused enough chaos amongst the male Inuzuka in the complex. They heard the shrieks and growls and hurried to the confinement rooms to witness the Hokage standing up from a prone and motionless Hana, who was somewhat bloody. The Hokage himself was coated with all manner of fluids – blood, sperm, sweat, and the distinctive discharge of a female in heat – as he made his way to the assembled individuals who watched him warily.

"She's mine. Be at the office tonight to arrange the details," was all he said.

Kiba had to leave the room, as the smell of his sister was starting to fog his senses, but Tsume nodded and gestured for one of her relatives to get the Hokage something to cover himself with. Once he'd gone, Tsume breathed a sigh of relief. The girl had finally been seen to. And such a prestigious union to boot.

-oOo-

Naruto stopped by the office, where an appalled Konohamaru was told to prepare several documents and get the approval of the council. His assistant spluttered, protesting the flaunting of custom and convention, but Naruto gave him a hard stare.

"Do it, Konohamaru. Don't question me, and don't ever think to second-guess me again or you can find yourself alternative employment."

_So his usual control and inflexible ways are back_ , the younger man thought with a touch of relief. At least that meant paper work would no longer pile up. Kiba had explained how the Hokage was likely feeling the need for a female. That explained why he'd been so out of character lately. His mood had been lighter, more erratic, a touch less responsible.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto went home. Sasuke was in the courtyard, training with his sword, as usual. He came to Naruto and waited, still, even after six months, uncomfortable with initiating any intimacy between them.

He was adjusting slowly to village life, to love, to living with someone who showered him with affection at every possible opportunity. Naruto gathered him close, kissing him, rubbing his face in the dark hair, feeling Sasuke relax after some moments. Then he was kissing Naruto back.

Sasuke pulled away after a few minutes, wrinkling his nose. "You taste strange. And you smell."

Naruto sighed. Then he brightened. "I've found women for us."

"Excuse me?"

"To begin rebuilding our clans."

Sasuke listened as Naruto went on to explain about his day. He knew Naruto loved only him, but hearing how he'd had sex left him feeling off-balance, not quite jealous, but not happy either. That was, until Naruto came to the final statement.

He pulled out of the strong arms. "Are you kidding? They would never agree to that."

"Hinata already has. And I know Hana will. The only one I really care about agreeing is you, Sasuke. Do you?"

Sasuke turned away to pace. He supposed it would suffice, as plans went. But he was worried. He turned back to Naruto, eyeing him from beneath his lashes, a habit the blonde had come to associate with anything Sasuke considered uncomfortable to talk about. "I don't want this to change what… we have. It's still all new for me and bringing this other element into it…"

Naruto understood and was warmed, touched, by Sasuke's feelings. "That's why I've set it up the way I did, Sasuke. No boundaries, no claims made on anyone. Only you and I belong exclusively to each other."

Sasuke thought for a long while. The he nodded once. "Okay. I agree."

Naruto came to him then and Sasuke was soon laughing, a sound Naruto still found too beautiful, as the blonde dunked him in the tiered fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Then he was sighing as Naruto made leisurely love to him in the cool water.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The meeting required formal dress. The parties knelt to either side of a long, low table, as Konohamaru read the contracts aloud.

On one side sat the Hokage, attired in his robes of office. Next to him sat Uchiha Sasuke, formal kimono with his symbol on the back draped over his alabaster body.

On the other side sat Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume. Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba were acting as go-betweens.

Done reading, Konohamaru waited. Hiashi stated, through Neji, how unprecedented it was for clans to intermingle, possibly resulting in a mutation of both clans' bloodline limits. Expecting this, the Hokage handed a fat, unmarked envelope to Neji, who glanced inside, before handing it to Hiashi. The Head Hyuuga discreetly counted the bills without touching them and found the amount generous.

Tsume had no complaints with the terms, and signed the document Kiba passed to her from Konohamaru. Hiashi hesitated before performing the same action. In the end, he signed. Now Naruto spoke.

"I have documents, stating that any and all children of these unions will either be Uzumaki or Uchiha, that you each will sign. Regardless of abilities displayed in any potential offspring, there will be no Hyuugas or Inuzukas born."

There was silence as the meaning sunk in. Neji ventured to seek clarification. "But that sounds like-"

Naruto cut him off. "Like either woman could give birth to a child of mine or Sasuke's? Correct. For form's sake, Hinata will be married to Sasuke and Hana to me, but the only real union here is that of me and Sasuke. As such, the only way to ensure we don't jeopardize our relationship with petty jealousies is by making sure there is nothing to be jealous about. Your daughters will be treated well. Mother to the future Uchiha clan and/or the Hokage's children will bring status and honor the likes of which neither of your own clans have ever seen. They'll live richly and be under our direct protection."

What wasn't stated, yet clearly understood, especially by the Inuzukas, was that all three of them – Sasuke, Hinata and Hana – would belong to Naruto. There was an undercurrent of possessiveness in his words.

Hiashi turned his head away, but there was nothing that could be done; he'd already signed the marriage contract. To sweeten things, Naruto pushed another, somewhat smaller, envelope towards Neji. Hiashi received it and after checking the contents beneath his side of the table, gave a grudging nod. He signed the document Konohamaru handed him that effectively did away with any heirs he could have gotten out of Hinata.

Tsume also signed. Konohamaru took the documents and locked them away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ceremony was held a week later, attended by nearly all the villagers, as well as the Kazekage, despite such short notice. The brides and grooms were praised for their lavish attire and generosity in throwing such a splendid occasion. Traditional gifts were exchanged.

Afterwards, the brides were taken by their families to be prepared to be sent on to the Hokage manor. Naruto and Sasuke stayed with the hundreds of guests until nightfall, before heading home.

One kago bearing the Hokage emblem came to a stop outside the huge gated entrance of the manor later that night. Hinata and Hana were both inside, one nervous, the other subdued and expectant.

"I don't know if I can do this," Hinata whispered to the silent older woman. The interior of the kago, while plush, was dark. The bearers set the conveyance down as Hana scooted to Hinata's side. She took the Hyuuga's freezing hands in her own. "I don't know if I can be with them both. I shouldn't have agreed."

Hana stroked the elaborately coiffed hair, darker than her own. Since Naruto had been with her that day she was much calmer, though still in heat, and felt nothing but sympathy for the shivering woman at her side. "Naruto is forceful when he has to be," she said soothingly, "but he can be gentle, too. And I don't think Sasuke will hurt you."

"But I don't know Sasuke-kun," Hinata lamented. "He's so cold. He did all those horrible things…"

The doors to the kago were pulled open then and the women found their husbands standing without, ready to escort them inside. Hana gave Hinata's hand an encouraging squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke were still wearing their wedding finery.

The Hokage held out a hand to assist Hana as she stepped regally from the kago. The touch of her hand in his sent excitement sizzling along the surface of his skin; how had he thought Hinata the perfect mate for him? This wild creature, statuesque and fierce, was the perfect mate, physically, for him. She'd breed strong Uzumaki heirs, and would withstand his strength while submitting to him. Though he didn't think she'd ever submit without a fight, despite his mark on her shoulder. Somehow that pleased him. She stood docilely by his side as Sasuke held out his hand for his bride.

Hinata sat in the kago, unable to place her hand in the pale one waiting for hers just yet. Sasuke hadn't said a word to her other than the ones required of him at the ceremony. They'd exchanged the traditional gifts, with every custom properly observed, but he'd refrained from touching her or looking at her. Naruto had smiled at her warmly, but Sasuke had behaved as if he were a robot.

When she continued to sit there, frozen, Sasuke looked up at her face at last. Hinata felt cold fear douse her as he frowned, putting his hand down. Covering her face with her long sleeves, she burst into tears.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, as if for help.

"I'll leave you to sort her out," Naruto said cooperatively. "You know where to meet us."

Sasuke held in his retort. Naruto knew perfectly well that he had no idea what to do with the woman. Naruto had led him to believe he'd give Sasuke all the help he needed, that all Sasuke essentially had to do was make sure he had sex with Hinata often enough until she got pregnant. Then he could leave her alone to be with Naruto. That whole speech about Hana possibly bearing his children was ludicrous; it was good of Naruto to share as a demonstration of his loyalty, but Sasuke already trusted him.

But now he was leaving Sasuke with the weeping woman and what was he supposed to do?

The kago bearers had left so he couldn't ask them to take her back to her home. Besides, this was her home now. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke climbed into the kago, the gauze and other feminine decorations instantly annoying him.

-oOo-

Hinata stopped crying. When he climbed into the vehicle, she gasped, hiccupped, and peered at him over the tips of her fingers fearfully. She sniffled in the dark.

Finally he spoke. "What? What's wrong?"

Hinata really tried to bring herself under control. Sasuke-kun did seem to be making an effort. He wasn't looking at her, but he at least showed _some_ feeling. He was her husband. Such a frightening thought! Married to the last Uchiha! She would do her best to be an obedient wife. "I'm… just nervous."

Sasuke did glance at the huddled woman now. "Hn." Then, since it was the truth and they were there, in the dark kago, he decided to add, "So am I."

Hinata lowered her hands, looking at him with something akin to gratitude. "You _are_?"

"Yes. I don't like being around people. And… you may as well know, I don't have a clue about… women." He eyed the way her face seemed to brighten, as if this news made her happy.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun… That's all right. I don't know anything either…" she bit her lip, so relieved that he was telling her his fears that she blurted, "Is it really all right that Naruto-kun touches me too?"

Sasuke knew the reason Naruto had 'given' him Hinata was because they were both virgins. The blonde felt they should get to deflower each other, those were his words. That and he'd said Hana was really better suited to his personality.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "At least… I don't care. Do you?"

"I used to think I wanted him. Oh, I'm sorry!" Perhaps she shouldn't have said that?

He didn't seem to mind her slip. "And?"

"And… now I just don't know anything anymore. This is all so scary."

Sasuke turned this over in his mind. "You're my wife, and will be the mother of my children. It's not fitting for you to be afraid; I won't let anything happen to the mother of my heirs." And that, he decided, was all the comfort she was going to get. He wanted out of that kago, to be away from all this sentimental garbage. He threw open the door and exited into the muggy summer air, almost gasping in his relief.

Hinata felt better. He _had_ comforted her. And oddly, she appreciated his honesty about not caring. At least he hadn't lied to her about what this marriage would be. She waited for him to extend his hand to her.

Sasuke stood impatiently, wondering what could be taking her so long now. Then he stuck out his hand. She took it timidly and he pulled her out of the kago and turned to lead her into the sprawling manor.

Hinata caught a glimpse of wide manicured lawns, a wall surrounding all, and tall, obscuring trees, growing against the wall. No one could see anything of the Hokage manor from the outside except the walls and trees. And then they were indoors, their formal getas clacking against the marble floor. Sasuke didn't turn around as he tugged her behind him. Hinata had to jog to keep up, holding her wedding kimono up with a hand.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was waiting for them in a room on the ground floor. It was a strange room in that it was open to the night air on three sides, via large arched doorways. There were no doors on these doorways. The floor was carpeted in a plush wall-to-wall rug the color of black cherries. The carpet led right to the edge of grass on the lawns beyond the archways. Some hundred yards away were a gazebo and a man-made pond only a few feet across. A tiny bridge spanned this pond.

Along the one complete wall and at the narrow strip of wall between each archway, stood tall lamps that cast a warm glow over everything. The walls and archways were a rosy marble, veined in red. Hinata stood where Sasuke left her, as he went over to where Naruto and Hana sat sipping something from fluted glasses.

Hana beckoned to Hinata and the younger woman came hesitantly. There were large, dark cushions, covered in silk. Hinata primly sat on one.

Conversation was awkward. Sasuke and Hinata were uncomfortable, Hana complacent, and Naruto carried the majority of it. He stopped after awhile. Then he stood and began disrobing. The only way they'd all be comfortable with each other was if they just got on with it, he decided.

Sasuke stood and mimicked Naruto. Hana stood as well and let Naruto undress her. Hinata sat miserably, watching as their nakedness reflected the lamp light.

Naruto came to her, drew her to her feet, and slowly undressed her, with Sasuke and Hana watching silently. When she was nude, Hinata hung her head in embarrassment. Naruto held her, rubbing her back and murmuring encouragingly to ease her nerves. Her head barely came to his chest, Sasuke saw. He cut his eyes to Hana, noting that the woman was his height and more muscular than Hinata. The Hyuuga was more… curvy.

-oOo-

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile. "All right. Virgins first."

"I'm not a virgin," Sasuke said pithily.

"You are when it comes to women," the blonde chuckled. He led a suddenly trembling Hinata to a corner she hadn't noticed. It was filled with a futon that had to have been custom made; it was big enough to accommodate ten people.

Sasuke followed, not liking the way he was exposed. He told himself that he would do what he had to do to get through this night. Naruto had promised that once they'd properly seeded their women, he and Sasuke would be together. He squared his shoulders, determined to do what needed doing as correctly as possible. He ran over the basic explanation of sex that Naruto had given him only a few hours ago.

Hinata let Naruto guide her to a sitting position. Sasuke knelt before her, running his eyes up and down her body neutrally.

Naruto stroked Hinata's shoulder. "Go on, Sasuke. Kiss your bride."

"Is that really necessary?" the Uchiha complained.

"It is if you want to please her," Naruto said as he inhaled Hinata's hair. "And a satisfied woman is a relaxed woman. A relaxed woman is more likely to conceive. Sakura said so." Sakura had said no such thing, but he knew Sasuke would take the word of a professional medic-nin when it came to such a thing as siring children.

"Oh," was all Sasuke said. After a moment, he leaned forward and pecked Hinata's lips with his own. He hesitated as he pulled back an inch, caught Naruto making urgent continuing motions from the corner of his eye, and kissed her again. His lips stayed on hers longer this time and Hinata, seeking comfort for her strained nerves, leaned into the kiss, a hand going shyly to his bare arm.

"Yosh," Naruto murmured. He maneuvered so that he gently pushed the kissing couple down on the futon. Sasuke seemed to try and pull away, but Hinata's arms went around his neck in a panicky gesture. He settled onto her and let himself be kissed.

Hana looked on from where she knelt, interested it seemed. Naruto smiled at her then turned his attention to Sasuke. He stretched out beside the two dark-haired people, stroking Sasuke's back, Hinata's arm, first one dark head, then the other. He kissed Sasuke's shoulder, nibbled it, his own blood heating in response to the soft moan that escaped Hinata. He could see that her limbs were more relaxed, so Sasuke must be doing all right with the kissing.

Sasuke pulled his head up at last. He took a deep breath, supporting himself on his hands. "Good," Naruto praised. "Look at her, Sasuke, she's all hot for you." The blonde laughed softly.

Hinata's face was red, her breathing heavy. Sasuke had been hesitant and undemanding in the way that he kissed her, which had done wonders for her own nerves. He really was inexperienced. She felt some of her embarrassment at being nude in front of so many leave her, and rested a hand on his chest. She felt his sleeping manhood lie softly against her own bashful privates.

"Touch her," Naruto suggested with a small grin. "Or don't you plan on pleasing her?"

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were intent on Hinata's body, as if faced with a difficult lesson he needed to learn. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Naruto leaned down to brush his lips over Hinata's breast, nipping the peak before he straightened up. Hinata gasped. "Explore, see what makes her respond like that," the blonde instructed. "Find the places on her that make her squirm, make her wet."

Right. Wet, Sasuke thought. In preparation for receiving him. He remembered that from Naruto's explanation earlier. He tried not to think about how nervous he was at the thought of placing himself within her body. Really, Naruto guiding him like this was a comfort. He set to work.

Hana came up on Naruto's other side and leaned against him. He curved an arm around her, one hand fondling her breast as they both watched Sasuke. A warm breeze blew in through the archways and settled around the huddle of people.

Sasuke moved to lay on Hinata's right, as Naruto and Hana were on her left. He touched her face lightly, running his fingertips from her brow down her nose, snagging her lower lip briefly. He brushed past her chin and traced her jaw. She gave a deep intake of breath and he noted the place, just behind her ear, that had elicited it. He felt a smidgen of triumph. Yosh. He could do this.

Over her neck, her shoulders (another gasp), across her clavicle (a light shudder), and down her chest. He came to one breast and rested his palm against it. Her ribcage expanded, arched into his hand and her nipple hardened. Her mouth was open and her head turned toward him. He glanced at her lidded eyes, then at Naruto.

"Yes, go on," the blonde urged with leashed excitement. "See how her nipple hardens the way ours do. A sign of her stimulation. Give her more, Sasuke. Touch her as I touch you, with mouth and tongue, as well as hands."

Sasuke nodded, lowering his mouth to her breast. He licked cautiously, watching her face. She uttered a cry and he felt pleased that he was doing a good job so far. He grew bolder, masking the faint dislike touching a woman called up in him to close his mouth gently over the wrinkled peak of her breast.

He felt, through the palm he had on her stomach, the way her body shivered. She moaned and her hand came to rest on the back of his neck warmly, kneading the muscles she found there. Experimentally, he sucked harder and saw her bend one knee. She sighed. "Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto leaned in and sampled her other breast, causing Hinata to arch harder than before, her nails digging into Sasuke's neck. Naruto stopped. Sasuke released her breast and studied the flush on his wife's face. She was breathing hard, pressing her legs closed and rubbing her thighs together. Naruto smiled widely, nodding at Sasuke to continue. The Uchiha saw that the blond had his hand between Hana's thighs, rubbing lazily. Hana rode his hand slowly, with her lip between her teeth.

Sasuke looked at where Hinata's legs were closed, but did not seek to touch her there yet. He continued exploring her pale body, sitting up to use both hands now. She stretched under his palms, humming softly. Her skin was heating up. He ran his hands down her legs, remembering how much he'd liked this when Naruto had done it to him. He bent and kissed one of her flawless knees and that made her gasp sharply. He did it again, appreciative of the perfection of her body, all the pale hills and valleys of it, as he bit her knee softly. She would make a fine mother for his children. His dislike of touching her left him.

Her legs fell open with the stimulation to her knees. His knees were sensitive as well, and he found the coincidence interesting. His dark eyes came to rest at the juncture of her thighs. Naruto's brown hand curved around one of her thighs and pulled it wider, giving Sasuke a better view. Hana went and sat by Hinata's head.

It was plump. Closed, but moist-looking. He stared for a long time, taking in his first sight of female genitalia. He found it morbidly fascinating. A glance showed her head pillowed in Hana's lap, her lilac eyes watching him as her teeth worried her lip. Her cheeks were becoming pink with embarrassment, but she didn't close her legs. Naruto rubbed the thigh in his hand, waiting for Sasuke to make a move.

Sasuke-kun looking at her most intimate place like this was powerfully erotic, Hinata thought. More so than when Naruto-kun had touched her. She felt her body twist through another coil of desire as her lower lips swelled. She felt moisture gathering there, felt her breasts tighten and ache as he watched. She half reached a hand toward him. Her husband. "Sasuke-kun…"

The way she swelled and oozed had his penis stirring. That was a surprise. He hadn't expected to feel anything this night unless Naruto touched him.

Naruto gave him a hand. Literally. "Look," the blond said, reaching towards Hinata's mound. Using the broad tips of his index and middle fingers he parted Hinata's sex and showed Sasuke the pink interior, crowned with a juicy nub of flesh. "The key to her pleasure," Naruto said throatily. "Taste it, Sasuke. She'll like it, I promise. You might like it as well," he added with a glance at Sasuke's lengthening organ.

Sasuke licked his lips nervously. "Put my mouth there?"

Hinata whimpered and Naruto nodded slowly, a lazy grin on his face. He continued to hold Hinata open while Hana stroked the Hyuuga's damp forehead. Sasuke swallowed.

He was careful to only use the tip of his tongue in a light upward flick. Her reaction was immediate; she jerked, her thigh bumping his face. He held both thighs spread as he continued to flick the tip of this small appendage with ever-increasing rapidity and pressure, watching how her face contorted around a silent scream.

Suddenly the flesh under his tongue hardened, stiffened, and her smell ripened. Hinata surged upward, crying out several times. He started to pull back, but Naruto held her hips down with the hand on her mons and roughly urged him to continue, to not stop no matter what Hinata did.

Sasuke continued, using more of his tongue now. "Suck her," the blond commanded. He stretched out on Hinata's left, and gestured for Hana to lie to her right. Naruto took Hinata's jaw in his hand and kissed her moaning mouth to silence. Hana hesitated, before kissing Hinata's breasts.

The taste wasn't anything like what Sasuke had thought it would be, certainly nothing like Naruto. Sort of sweet and sour at the same time. He couldn't describe it as anything but exciting, which amazed him. His penis rose completely as he gently sucked the nub of flesh and the area around it, not sure how hard to go.

Hinata's inhibitions seeped away beneath the relentless carnality of what was happening to her. Naruto kissing her, his hand dragging up from her mons to cup the breast not in Hana's mouth. Sasuke's mouth and tongue were hot, tantalizing, driving her to push her hips upward. Another orgasm crested and broke with such unexpectedness that she tore from Naruto's mouth to utter a lusty cry of Sasuke's name, twisting from Hana and the Hokage, her legs stuttering against the floor beneath Sasuke's restraining hands.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto backed away, pulling Hana with him, and rested to one side. Sasuke knelt between Hinata's thighs, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He wiped the lower half of his face with the back of one hand. "Now?" he asked Hinata.

She covered her face with a hand… but she nodded.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, but there would be no more help for the moment. He saw the blonde push Hana down and position his head between her own thighs, even as his blue eyes continued to watch Sasuke.

The sooner it was done, the sooner the pressure would be off, Sasuke decided. His organ wasn't quite as hard as it should be. He stroked himself, readying it for the task ahead. Hinata still had her face covered, still shook slightly from her earlier pleasure.

It was strange to fit his body against hers. The only body he was used to touching like this was Naruto's. He was still as his arms came around her shoulders. The feel of her breasts on his chest left his body tingling. The heat and softness between her legs, pressed to the underside of his penis, was intriguing. He was visited by a strong urge to plunge into that heat, a primitive urge, one that rose up in him instinctively. Looking down between their bodies, he raised his hips enough to position himself in what he hoped was the correct manner. He saw Naruto watching him over the curve of Hana's thigh.

Hinata was drenched down there. He slid forward easily, his smooth length entering her without impediment until he came up short against the barrier of her virginity. She gasped, this time in pain.

Sasuke had been told about this part. Bracing his weight on his forearms, he looked down into the wide eyes of his bride and muttered an apology for having to hurt her. He drew his hips back and rammed them forward again, shattering her hymen with one stroke. This time he gasped as well, feeling her tight sheath stretch to accommodate him.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut against the burning sensation, against the tears that sprung up because of it. Then Sasuke lowered his body slightly and held her around the shoulders again and she held him too, seeking consolation. He seemed surprised by her embrace, but he didn't pull away. He remained still until the pain subsided. She raised one knee along his flank, testing to see if all the pain was gone, and the action had him closing his eyes. He shifted, bringing some friction and a stab of pleasure to them both. Her other knee lifted, cradling his lean hips and then he was easing out of her to glide back in… and then she was holding on as his arms tightened around her, his face lowered to her neck, and he was pumping in long, smooth strokes.

"Yesssss," Naruto hissed as he picked his head up from Hana's crotch to see better. "Ride her, Sasuke. Ride her hard."

Hinata heard this, felt the increase in pace, but she could scarcely think. The way Sasuke-kun slid in and out of her, feeding the growing pleasure that was winding through her body, had her reduced to nothing more than pure sensation, and raw nerve endings.

There was a big difference, Sasuke decided, between sex with Naruto and sex with Hinata. Being with Naruto still intimidated him, the way the blonde was able to rip things from his soul that Sasuke never had any intention of giving up. But Hinata… There was nothing at all threatening about her, either in her body or her personality. _She_ actually seemed afraid of _him_. That was… soothing. It settled his nerves over the act. Then there was her body. Overpowering Naruto was damn near impossible, if not outright so. Even now that he'd regained his strength and chakra, he didn't think it would be wise to fight Naruto. But Hinata, though a kunoichi of some skill, was all soft, trembling weakness in his arms. He felt… well, almost comfortable. His earlier annoyance and dread were gone, replaced by a willingness to continue with this night because he wanted to. That left him feeling less like this was a chore.

And suddenly horny as hell.

He held her tighter, liking the way her softness was all around him in arms, legs and womanly cavern. Naruto's body was as hard as a rock, frankly, and being with the guy hurt. It was good… beyond good, but the pillowy breasts he was lying on and the lush thighs grabbing at him were a welcome change. Had he really thought he was asexual? Well _that_ ship had sailed. He was rough as his body suddenly operated without the dictates of his mind. He pumped his whimpering bride fiercely, almost too immersed in the feel of sex with her to realize she was kissing him.

Her lips were soft and she only used her lips. It was he that introduced his tongue, from force of habit with Naruto. She accepted it respectfully, without demanding more and he approved. Everything about her met with his approval.

His release startled him, springing up out of nowhere, making him slam a final time into her as she, too, seemed to climax. The way her sheath pulsed and massaged around his penis had him breaking the kiss to rest his head in her neck. My God…

He rolled weakly to his side, off of Hinata. He couldn't even _see_.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto stood up and walked over to them. Hinata's head was turned aside, watching as Sasuke recovered himself. Hana protested him leaving her, just as she was about to come, but he silenced her with a hard glance. He dropped to all fours, crawling over Hinata and making her cringe in fright.

"Sasuke," the blonde said abruptly.

"Give me a minute, God." Sasuke sucked his teeth in annoyance.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't want you to do anything… yet. I just want to have her. Now, while she's all buttery from your seed."

Sasuke turned his head, and found Naruto crouching over Hinata. The blue eyes were alight with excitement. He rolled to an elbow and nodded. He reached for Hinata's hand and gave it a squeeze, seeing her trepidation. He felt kind of protective of her now, but there was no denying Naruto.

Hinata tried to take comfort from that squeeze of her hand, but Naruto didn't give her a chance to catch her breath, ramming into her even as she was still shaking from her last orgasm.

She screamed.

Naruto-kun was much, much bigger than her husband and the penetration hurt her, almost tore her tender flesh. Sasuke crowded close to her side, stroking her cheek with a frown at where Naruto was slamming himself repeatedly into Hinata's protesting body.

"Slow down," Sasuke hissed. "You're killing her."

"She can take it," Naruto rasped. Damn, how tight she was! But he did slow down a tad, putting extra energy, instead, behind the force of each thrust.

"Aaahhh… Naruto-kun, stop, please! You're hurting me," she gasped.

"Relax," he ordered her. "Stop tensing against me and it will go easier." Sasuke's seed lubricated things deliciously, allowing him to slip in and out of her, but God she was tight. The way she writhed was so erotic. And seeing Sasuke hold her, murmur to her, display such uncharacteristic tenderness, was also a turn on. He was helpless not to speed up again, jarring her body with his hips, making her pant and whine, then moan, then yell out as another climax bowed her body off the futon. Her inner muscles clamped around him and he pulled out to shoot over her and Sasuke both, making the Uchiha flinch.

-oOo-

Hana had waited long enough. She'd been more than patient, more than considerate of the other woman's fears that necessitated both men, but the smell of two healthy males, one of them _hers_ , and the submissive female were too much. She was in heat, after all.

Sasuke dragged Hinata to him in alarm as the long body of Hana launched from where she'd been sitting and crashed into Naruto, carrying the blonde some twenty feet, and off the futon entirely.

Naruto snarled, swung at her, and Hinata was shocked to see the way Hana blocked with a forearm and threw a punch of her own at Naruto's unprotected stomach. He doubled over slightly, allowing her to crash one smooth knee into his nose. Blood sprayed and caught the amber glow of the lamps. Where had this violence come from all of a sudden? She moved closer to Sasuke, who absently put an arm around her.

Sasuke was watching in rapt fascination. He'd never seen a woman behave like Hana was doing. And he'd thought Sakura and Karin had been bad! His hand went to his mouth at the way Naruto took Hana and threw her back to the futon, leaping after her to prevent her escaping.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto quite liked Hinata's timidity and compliance, but _this_ was what really had his juices flowing. This wild woman he'd married, the way she dared draw his blood. Even wearing his mark high up on her shoulder, knowing she was to submit to him, the bitch fought. It was damned exhilarating.

They rolled, turning over and over as their claws scrabbled for dominance on skin. Naruto's scratches healed soon after Hana made them. She growled low, a throaty sound, when Naruto flipped her to her stomach and spread her ass. His long tongue unfurled to claim the fragrant crevice between her firm cheeks, and Hana's growl ended on a whine, her rear end pushing into his face.

Naruto slapped her impertinent ass, changing the blow to a caress as he dug two fingers into her anus. She uttered a harsh word of appreciation for his rough treatment, reaching behind herself with a hand to pull her cheeks further apart. " _Yes_ ," she grunted. "Suck my hole. Bite it."

He liked that she wasn't a virgin. He loved how she accepted whatever he did to her and kicked it up a notch. Settling his fangs over the rosy pucker of her rectum, he bit, sucking too gently to please her; he wanted her snarling and violent for the moment, not complacent.

Hinata looked on as Hana dared to lash out with her foot. The woman was crazy to invite a blow from Naruto-kun's strong fist… and there, see? He'd punched her. Then he was entering her from behind, making the woman shriek as she pressed her face into the futon.

"Not there! Pull it out," Hana panted.

Naruto thrust harder. "I will have you any way I choose, woman."

Sasuke winced, remembering how anal sex had felt the first time. Hinata turned her face into his shoulder. Naruto continued to use Hana brutally, and the Uchiha could only conclude that he was right to do so since it was the only thing that tamed the woman to a semblance of quiescence. He thought Naruto would take a break, allowing them all a chance to perhaps sleep when he shouted through his orgasm, but the blonde only pulled out and shoved right back in, this time stabbing into her pussy. Hana jerked, purring deeply at the penetration, arching against Naruto's muscled chest. "Harder," she begged. "Hurt me, husband."

-oOo-

Sasuke swallowed. Then he turned to Hinata, helping her lay back down. She caressed his chest, the barbaric sounds behind her making her tremble. She placed a kiss of gratitude near his neck, silently thanking him for not being so rough with her and for trying to curtail Naruto-kun's behavior when he'd come to her. She kissed that place on him again. Sasuke tipped her chin up and quietly asked if she wanted to receive him again. He was mindful of Naruto's proclamation that the more seed the women had, the higher the chance of pregnancy. She said that she would.

He visited the places on her body that pleased her with more skill this time, bringing her to gasping release within minutes. He entered her, finding himself hard and ready and she welcomed him, hugging him to her tightly as he rolled his hips in a sleek rhythm. She pulled his head down for a kiss and he allowed it, one hand finding its way into her silken hair. It was cool, contrasting with the heat of her body.

"Ohhhhhhh… Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice was higher, lighter on the ears than Hana's deeper tones. Her breath hitched out of her with her release.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was an hour, the only break Sasuke could remember during that endless night, where they all lay bonelessly on the futon. At the end of that hour, Naruto seemed sated enough to behave less aggressively. He got up and brought forth a tiny lacquered table, scarcely six inches high. There was an assortment of crystal vials and bottles, with various oils in them. Sasuke had seen this display before.

Naruto started with him, dragging Sasuke by a leg until he was stretched out in front of him. He poured oil expertly into his hands, without spilling a drop, and proceeded to thoroughly massage the Uchiha until he was humming in bliss. He gave a final stroke to Sasuke's soft organ, before reaching over him to drag Hana to lie next to him. Hana boldly cuddled at Sasuke's side, purring as Naruto's hands worked oil into her long limbs. She slid easily against Sasuke as the blond took up massaging them both. After a time Naruto got up and retrieved Hinata, who was sleeping, and dropped her on top of Sasuke and Hana. He upended the bottle of oil over all three naked bodies and plunged his arms elbow deep into the undulating abundance of flesh.

The tan hands roamed over breasts, and between thighs. Over arms and legs and necks. Over black hair and brown, male and female backs, hard feet and soft, dimpled asses and hard abs, soft stomachs and lean hips. Then Sasuke's hands were traveling over the women as well and both brides murmured in appreciation of the treatment.

-oOo-

Hana found herself leaning over Sasuke, easing backward onto his length as Naruto pressed down on her shoulders from above. She rode languidly, making Sasuke arch as her inner muscles worked him in addition to her rising and falling motions. His hands grasped her waist. He rolled, pinning her, her hands digging into his ass… which was in the process of being penetrated by Naruto.

Sasuke was thankful for the oil lingering on his entrance, but it hardly made up for not being prepped first. "Damn… Naruto…"

Hana was able to withstand the weight of two men on her, but Sasuke just about died from over stimulation. He moved in her slowly, shuddering at the feel of her heat and Naruto, where the blonde was sunk so deeply into him.

Hinata came over, wiping the sweat from Sasuke's face as he labored. Naruto dragged her to him and sat her on Sasuke's back. Hana yelped, but she was solid enough to take even this added weight. Naruto dropped his head to Hinata's breasts.

Hinata, for her part, didn't know what had come over her, but now that she was successfully broken in to the act, she found the sight of Hana and her husband more arousing than she'd thought she would. Naruto-kun's mouth, his rough tongue on her nipples, and the way Sasuke's back muscles flexed beneath her thighs made her grind her pussy onto him. "Oh God," Sasuke groaned.

"That's it, girl," Naruto encouraged. He was glad she was getting over her shyness a bit.

Hinata looked down at where Naruto-kun was thrusting into her husband's rear passage. It had seemed wrong when it had been Hana, but she was used to the idea of men loving in this way. She'd just never seen it. It looked painful. Naruto-kun's dark member stretched the puckered opening tightly, sliding back and forth slowly. It was… sort of exciting. Her hand lowered until she was grasping the thick brown shaft at its base. Naruto rumbled, nudging her hand into squeezing. She liked the way she 'helped' him enter Sasuke-kun.

"Uhhh, I'm coming!" Hana screamed. "Sasuke, harder!"

Sasuke had to work to leverage himself up with Hinata's weight on him, but he managed, and also managed to thrust harder on top of it. Hinata's soft ass on his back felt good as she struggled to keep her balance. Hana quivered beneath him, her head back, panting through her long, hard orgasm.

-oOo-

Without warning, Naruto stood, snatched Hinata, and sat her on his chest, her crotch pressed to his mouth. The immediate suction had her screeching, her clitoris too sensitive from before. He didn't stop, not even when she beat his head and shoulders for mercy. He only stopped when she was coming down his throat, and then, shockingly, she felt his thick finger sliding into her oiled anus, pressing hard. "No," she gasped.

But he did. He dropped her on top of Sasuke, who was on his back again, and fell on her. He spent a minute or two probing her rectum with his callused fingers and she was grateful for the gentleness he was showing, but she still hurt from having him in her pussy. She didn't think she'd survive anal sex as well.

"Hold her still, Sasuke," Naruto said by way of a warning.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, anchoring her in place, but Naruto did not penetrate her rear. Instead, he bent and located Sasuke's penis, still hard, and guided it to her anus, pulling her hips down to seat the Uchiha firmly.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, GOD!" Hinata could not stop her scream or the way she arched against Sasuke's restraining arms.

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered. His teeth were clenched. He'd never topped Naruto, had no idea this was how it felt… God, give him strength, but it felt so incredibly good… he didn't know if he could take it. He held Hinata still, her squirming pushing him past his control. "Shhh, please… don't move."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction before climbing onto the weeping woman. She was still as tight as ever, but entering her pussy wasn't as difficult as the first time. He pumped shallowly until he was all the way in, feeling Sasuke's length through the thin skin separating her entrances.

Hinata squealed, clawing at Naruto. When he only began thrusting, nearly ripping her with the dual penetration, her Byakugan came surging around her eyes. That gave Naruto pause. He stopped thrusting to stare down at her, challenging her to do something. She didn't disappoint.

" _Hakke Kushou!_ "

Naruto caught the hand and deflected the jutsu. He slammed her hand down against the futon, and lowered his face to hers. "I like the new attitude, but don't fight me." He pushed his hips against hers, pressing so deeply that even Sasuke felt it. He and Hinata both moaned, close to fainting. "Let me show you how good this can feel," Naruto said against her lips.

"You're tearing me apart," she whimpered. "Please…"

Naruto slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving, giving her time to adjust. His hands settled around her waist, sliding her back and forth along Sasuke's shaft, making him mutter something against the back of her shoulder. Sasuke hissed in dizzy delight.

Hinata sobbed in agonized pleasure as Naruto sucked on a thumb and set it against her clitoris, rubbing in circles. He felt her pussy become wetter almost immediately. He was able to thrust with less discomfort to her. He continued to move her back and forth on Sasuke, while thrusting vigorously in her, pounding her until Sasuke felt the thrusts as if they were given directly to his own body.

The orgasm that followed swept through all three of them, wringing a curse from Sasuke, a shriek from Hinata, and a growl from Naruto. Both men helped Hinata when it was over, setting her tenderly on the futon and rubbing her sore limbs. Sasuke cupped her vulva gently, asking if she was all right. She nodded pitifully. He kissed her cheek, feeling a little sore himself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hana was standing, apparently waiting for Naruto to finish. She pointed imperiously to where Hinata lay recovering. "I want that, too."

Naruto stood and stalked her slowly, his semi-erect appendage swinging wetly. "What. You want us both inside you?"

She nodded.

"Horny little woman, aren't you?" the Hokage smiled. "Run."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Run," Naruto repeated. "I'm in the mood for a chase." He glanced behind him at Sasuke. "And you'll be helping me catch her," he said to him. He heard Sasuke mutter something about behaving like animals. Naruto let the comment pass.

Hana looked at the archways. The men were between her and escape. She felt a sudden urge for the chase jump in her midsection, tightening her muscles to spring. Ah, how well she'd chosen when she'd decided to hunt the Hokage! She'd never been so well-sexed or understood in her life.

She dropped low, her eyes shifting between both men as they spread out, covering her right and left sides. She deliberately let her eyes rest on the archways behind them… before throwing herself to the door behind her and disappearing through it. She heard Naruto bellow.

-oOo-

Sasuke tsked. All he wanted was to lie down. He had a pounding headache from having come so many times, from the pleasure that, even now, didn't die down completely in his body. He turned and sauntered through the archways, the grass cool beneath his bare feet. He walked slowly, breathing the night air, as he reached the gazebo and sat down. The wood was rough against his bare ass, but it was also good. He sat back and listened to a distant crash and shriek in the manor. Naruto must have caught up to her.

He could see Hinata curled on her side from where he sat. He liked her, he decided. She fit his introversion perfectly. Naruto had chosen well for him-

-a roaring curse, followed by the sound of something being thrown-

-and apparently he'd chosen well for himself. Sasuke couldn't imagine Hinata being enough for Naruto or Naruto being enough for Hana. Naruto would need more than one body to slake his desires on and that Hana would have even Naruto on his knees before too long if he was all she had to satisfy her.

He heard running feet, the tread too light to be the man who'd freed him from his prison of vengeance. Naruto loved him. Loved him enough to kill for him. The women were a means to an end, though they would treat them well and honor them.

-oOo-

Hana was in a state of wild exuberance, her mate chasing her diligently while she ran on all fours. She could smell him, smell his frustration. It excited her, knowing the culmination of the chase would likely end in-

Sasuke.

He appeared before her, forcing her to swerve to avoid him.

He was quick. He blocked her at the next turn and she snapped, angered that he would thwart her and give Naruto a chance to catch up to her. She swung at him, claws going for his throat. To her mind, he wasn't the alpha male, and so would be easily beaten.

Sasuke snatched his head back in time and punched her hard, following with a kick that sent her crashing into Naruto. They both sailed into a tree, where Naruto's broad back landed with an audible crack of protesting wood.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked up from where Hana was screaming and snarling in his arms. Sasuke strolled towards them and even in the dim moonlight, he could see the Sharingan. A shiver worked through him. He grinned.

Hana didn't see. She struggled in Naruto's grasp, wanting to launch herself at Sasuke. Bloodlust and being in heat did not mix well in Inuzuka women; it tended to make rational thought impossible.

Naruto released her and Sasuke caught the clawed hands. "Naruto may like being hit, but I don't," Sasuke said between his teeth. Then he gave her a sharp head butt.

She didn't go down. The woman was too strong for her own good. She staggered, but brought her fist towards his face and Sasuke was forced to land one blow after another before he finally grabbed her and threw her against Naruto.

"Wow, Sasuke… I didn't know you had it in you," Naruto said in awe. He looked down at where Hana was half conscious, her head lolling on his shoulder and her lip split.

Sasuke grunted. He found violence to be an odd stimulant. "Hold her legs up."

Naruto complied, finding this forceful Sasuke to be incredibly sexy. He held Hana's knees up high and Sasuke speared her viciously, grabbing a fistful of her hair when she protested. Hana's scream of outrage was muffled as Sasuke bit her mouth… and then she melted.

"Don't mark her," Naruto warned. He lifted Hana a little higher and managed to get a hand between them, searching for and finding her ass. She was sweaty, which was good; the oil had long since dried.

She panted, mewled, grunted, and whimpered as Naruto worked first one, then two, and finally three fingers in and out of her. Sasuke pumped her hard enough to have Naruto feeling it against his fingers where they twisted in her ass. When he replaced them with the head of his cock, she squealed loudly. Naruto covered her mouth with a palm, sucking on her ear.

Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto's entry had him choking back his orgasm; he could feel the wide head scraping along the underside of his organ through the thin wall separating them. Somehow it hadn't felt quite this intense when it had been Hinata. Maybe because they hadn't been standing. Whatever the reason, he panted just as hard as Hana, slowing his thrusts, even as Naruto sped up.

She was dying of the pleasure, Hana decided. Her body couldn't contain it and she was dying, screaming behind Naruto's rough palm, tears of joy running down the sides of her head, into her hair. Sasuke pumped slowly, while Naruto moved quickly, and the different speeds, the way they worked and touched every nerve in her, had her coming profusely. She erupted on both their organs as wave after delicious wave of release had her sagging weakly between their chests. Just before she passed out, she felt the simultaneous explosions of both men, hot and pulsing, deep inside her.

Sasuke staggered away, nearly cross-eyed. Naruto set Hana beneath the tree they'd been using for support. He straightened, stretched… he'd never felt so relaxed. He yawned.

Sasuke tried to sit in the gazebo and missed the bench, collapsing on the floor in a numb heap.

A few moments later he felt warm, familiar hands settling on his body. He was lifted, and slung over a broad shoulder. He saw that Hana was slung over Naruto's other shoulder and then he closed his eyes, sleep washing over him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata stretched, waking as the first rays of the sun were making the sky blench. She turned over and found Hana lying next to her, looking as if she'd been in a war. She managed to crawl to her, biting her lip at the soreness between her legs and in her bottom. She wrapped an arm around Hana, but the woman was watching something across the room.

Naruto-kun. And Sasuke-kun.

They were on the rug, in a patch of sunlight. Naruto was kissing Sasuke passionately, the Uchiha stretched over Naruto's body like a living blanket. The kiss went on and on, hands roaming everywhere, moans augmenting the wet sounds their mouths made. They rolled, and Naruto moved down Sasuke's body, stopping here and there to nip, lick, taste. Such obvious affection was displayed with each touch that the women blushed… but they didn't look away. The blonde head reached Sasuke's shaft, erect and white in the light of dawn. He lowered his mouth over it, making the Uchiha cry out his name.

It wasn't lost on the two watching brides that they hadn't been allowed this privilege.

Naruto bobbed slowly, twisting his head and the hand he fisted around the base of Sasuke's organ in opposite directions. He slurped at the head, causing Sasuke to yank on the pale hair. He licked the large vein on the underside and Sasuke groaned. Then he swallowed the entire thing, and Sasuke screamed.

The women were panting.

"My ass," Sasuke pleaded. And Naruto turned him over, showing a gentleness he hadn't exhibited with the women, not once. He hadn't really hurt them (except Hana, and she'd wanted it), but he hadn't shown such tenderness either. Neither had Sasuke caressed Hinata's body the way he was doing Naruto's. The women watched as Naruto mouthed Sasuke's anus. They exchanged a glance.

Sasuke clawed at the rug, shuddering uncontrollably as Naruto sucked and sucked. The way Sasuke pressed that blonde head to his lower cheeks, the things he said… Hana stirred restlessly, feeling desire bloom in her tired body. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy… then she remembered that last coupling she'd endured and felt grateful that she wasn't the only available warm body.

Naruto turned Sasuke again and settled the pale legs over his shoulders, bending the Uchiha almost double. Both women had a clear view of Sasuke's entrance and the way Naruto widened it with his penetration. They clenched their own ass muscles reflexively, remembering what that felt like.

And wishing it was them instead of Sasuke.

Naruto went slowly, kissing the knees by his head, running his hands adoringly over Sasuke's hair, his eyes, and his face. "I love you," the blonde said huskily.

"I-I-" but Sasuke jerked, barking a hoarse shout as he came all over Naruto's chest.

-oOo-

Hinata glanced at Hana. "I don't know about you, but I feel left out," she told the Inuzuka.

"My sentiments exactly. What do you say that instead of the men doubling up on us, we double up on them?"

"Why, Hana," Hinata said sweetly. Her mild tone went strangely with the dangerous glint in her eyes. "That's a lovely idea. Who do you think we should take first?"

Hana studied her a moment. A night of debauchery had apparently done away with some of Hinata's shyness. "The Hokage is too smug by far."

"I agree. But Sasuke-kun is still my nice, sweet husband. We'll go gently with him."

The women turned to look at where the men seemed to be settling down for sleep. Hana's fangs shone in the morning light, and Hinata's Byakugan settled around her eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ten months later…_

Naruto and Sasuke paced up and down outside of the hospital room. Their nerves were a wreck.

They knew Hana carried twins. They'd been told the pregnancy carried extra risks. Neither man knew which woman carried whose child.

Sakura came out of the hospital room some hours later, tired but smiling. "Hana gave birth to a boy and a girl, Hinata to a boy. All are very healthy and the mothers are recovering nicely. You can go in." She held the door open for them.

They sped past her and Sakura shook her head. It was hard to believe she'd been a Genin with both men. She left to perform the DNA testing that would tell who'd fathered who.

-oOo-

Naruto looked down reverently at the three bundles wrapped in white. The boy and girl from Hana were both brown-haired. Hinata's child had black hair. Their eyes were tightly shut, fists held beneath their chins. Sasuke touched his fingers to the downy hair on one dark head. He looked up at Naruto, a blinding smile on his face. Naruto knew how he felt. Even if he'd sired none of them, they were still miracles, still _their_ children.

Then both men turned to their women, propped in beds side by side. They spent the time waiting for Sakura kissing and stroking their tired faces, rubbing their shoulders and, in general, being the attentive and thoughtful husbands they'd learned to be.

Sakura's tests revealed both boys to be Sasuke's. The girl was Naruto's. And when the newborns opened their eyes the next day, the proud parents saw that the girl had bright blue eyes. Both boys had the black eyes of their father.

-oOo-

The day they went home from the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto tucked both women into the custom made bed that had been built to hold all four of them. The three babies were placed between the women's bodies. The men curled themselves protectively around their new family, feeling truly complete for the first time in their lives.

Naruto reached across five sleeping bodies and located Sasuke's hand. Sasuke grasped it tightly, sealing the link.

After awhile they fell asleep too.


End file.
